Halloween !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Des petites histoires écrites pour Halloween !
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Petits drabbles écrits suite à la soirée Spécial Halloween sur le Sterek's Pack ! :D  
Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^  
Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Risque de spoil saison 3 ! Basé sur une image Sterek !

 _Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes ! ^^_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cette année, Stiles et Derek participait au concours de costume d'Halloween de Lydia, et Stiles avait son idée de déguisement, mais...

\- Stiles, j'ai dit non !

\- Mais Derek ! Je suis sûr que je vais cartonner avec ça !

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir avec cette horreur ! grogna Derek, exaspéré.

Stiles ronchonna et croisa les bras, vexé.

Depuis qu'il avait parlé du concours à Derek, ce dernier s'était pris d'une envie de créer le costume de son petit-ami. Mais ce dernier, borné, avait déjà en tête l'idée de ce qu'il allait porter. Mais Derek ne voulait pas le voir se promener là-dedans, sachant très bien que ça pourrait être mal pris.

\- J'ai trouvé l'idée du Petit Chaperon Rouge, t'as dit non. J'ai trouvé l'idée du Nogitsune, t'as redit non. J'ai trouvé l'idée de-

\- Non Stiles ! De toutes tes idées, celle-là est la pire ! s'exaspéra le loup. Pourquoi tu ne veux te déguiser en Shérif ? Tu seras sexy dedans !

\- Parce que tu trouves que c'est sexy ? contra Stiles. Donc, tu trouves mon père sexy ?

Derek souffla, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait vraiment de le bouffer. Vraiment.

\- Ne déforme pas mes paroles !

\- Alors en Princesse Leïa ! C'est sexy, et je suis assez fin pour le porter ! insista Stiles, se levant pour se pointer devant son homme.

\- Tu l'as déjà porté l'année dernière ! sourit Derek. Et si tu te souviens bien, ça a terminé avec toi et moi dans la salle de bain de Lydia !

Stiles rougit au souvenir. Il est vrai que Derek en Han Solo lui avait tellement fait de l'effet, qu'il n'avait pu se retenir de se jeter sur lui ...

\- Raison de plus de ne pas me déguiser en quelque chose de sexy ! s'énerva Stiles.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que Lydia va te laisser entrer comme ça ?

\- Mais franchement, imagine ! Je rentre dans la maison, tout le monde me regarde. Ils se diront " Oh merde, mais il était pas censé être mort c'lui-là" ?

\- NON STILES ! Pour la dernière fois, tu ne déguiseras pas en zombie d'Adrian Harris !

Franchement, Stiles était déçu, lui qui se voyait déjà terroriser Scott...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Petits drabbles écrits suite à la soirée Spécial Halloween sur le Sterek's Pack ! :D  
Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^  
Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Risque de spoil saison 3 ! Basé sur une image Sterek !

 _Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes ! ^^_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek et Stiles étaient ravis. C'était le premier Halloween de Mégane et Jason, et tout s'était passé pour le mieux ! Ils avaient récoltés des tonnes de bonbons, ils avaient pu retrouver quelques camarades de classe, ils avaient même pu aller faire un coucou à Papy Shérif au Commissariat !

Mais maintenant, les deux jeunes étaient écroulés sur le canapé, leurs ventres remplis de bonbons et gâteaux, et dormaient à point fermés dans les bras de leurs papas.

\- On devrait peut-être les mettre au lit ! chuchota Derek, caressant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Ch'tu as raichon ! répondit Stiles, la bouche pleine.

Une main douce et ferme se posa sur son bras, l'empêchant de récolter un autre ourson guimauve.

\- Je pense que tu as assez avaler de sucre ! gronda Derek.

\- Emmène les enfants au dodo, et tu m'aideras à brûler toutes ces calories ! susurra Stiles, avalant sa friandise.

Derek ricana, puis prit ses enfants dans les bras et les amena dans leurs chambres. Il les déchaussa, leurs enleva leurs capes de déguisement, puis les borda.

Retournant dans le salon, il s'aperçut que Stiles n'y était plus. Il suivit l'odeur de sucre et de chocolat, et trouva son homme allongé dans le lit, endormi.

Derek ricana, puis ôta les vêtements de son bien-aimé, lui laissant son tee-shirt et son caleçon. Il se mit dans la même tenue, puis le rejoignit dans le lit, et le serra contre lui.

Si, il y a 10 ans, on lui aurait dit qu'il serait marié à Stiles, et aurait adopter des enfants avec lui, il aurait grogné et aurait balancé le délateur contre un mur. Mais aujourd'hui, pour rien au monde il ne donnerait sa place...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
